ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Colorful metaphor
Colorful metaphors Having created pages for Jacqueline Susann and Harold Robbins, I thought it might be fun to have an entry on profanity (mostly covering Kirk and Spock's usages in Star Trek IV, but also mentioning things like Data's exclamation when the Enterprise crashed into Veridian III). But before I did, I wanted to make certain of Memory Alpha's policy on profanity (e.g., can I quote Data or not?). Also, I wanted to get a consensus on whether such an article would be appropriate, and if so what best to call it: Profanity? Colorful metaphors? --Josiah Rowe 08:03, 4 Mar 2005 (GMT) : ¡Double dumbass on you and your profanity! ;-) — — Ŭalabio 02:20, 6 Mar 2005 (GMT) :I believe i've already created a link somewhere to colorful metaphor. its the descriptor actually used for profanity in the Trek milieu (Kirk), so i think its the best title for this reference to use.- Captain Mike K. Bartel 03:40, 6 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::Done. --Josiah Rowe 03:54, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) "Obscene language" PfD ;Deletion rationale: * I don't feel we really need an article defining obscene language, and I don't think the language in any of the films or episodes could really be considered obscene, anyway. -- Renegade54 23:26, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ;Discussion: Delete. This is so far an orphaned, unformatted dictionary definition. It has some examples as well, but at least one of them I cannot even figure out. The term itself was never used in Star Trek, to my knowledge. We also already have an article on colorful metaphors. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:27, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :This has been heard in all of the star trek franchise. Riker is quoted as saying, "What the hell just happened ?!". In the movies, it is really heard. 23:32, 8 January 2007 (UTC) That might be an argument for a "real world POV" article, but it still would be little more than a dictionary definition. See What Memory Alpha is not. The other problem is that what constitutes "obscene language" is subjective. I, and many others, do not consider "hell" to be "obscene". --OuroborosCobra talk 23:36, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::It certainly doesn't meet a legal definition of obscenity. I'm not saying that there haven't been examples of mild epithets throughout Trek, it's just that they don't meet the definition of obscene. And I don't know that we really need a listing of all the episodes where someone says "hell" or "damn it" or whatever. -- Renegade54 23:42, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :::Profanity was referenced in . Perhaps move it there and rewrite? --From Andoria with Love 04:41, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Is anyone aware of the fact we have an article called colorful metaphor? --Alan del Beccio 04:42, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :::Oh... um, in that case either merge and/or delete. --From Andoria with Love 04:44, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Look up. I mentioned colorful metaphors at least 5 hours ago :P --OuroborosCobra talk 04:48, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Which I wondered why another name was being suggested. --Alan del Beccio 04:49, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ::: Because I never pay attention to anything Cobra says. :P --From Andoria with Love 08:01, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ;Admin resolution: Merged with colorful metaphor and deleted resulting redirect. --From Andoria with Love 06:14, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Not vandalism That was NOT vandalisim at all. Data actually says "Oh...Shit!" as the ship crashes. 04:20, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :No, but putting it in as it was put in is a waste of time. It's not the word said, and it should've been put in as a proper sentence. Not as a random word in parentheses. :) -- Sulfur 04:23, 12 January 2008 (UTC) "Profanity" merge The fact that our random Canadian IP creator didn't seem to be aware of the colorful metaphor page, yet managed to cover several of the same points made on that page with this page, it seems to suggest that this page should be merged with that page. --Alan 04:28, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :I'd agree with you. And a user creation should be encouraged too. :) -- sulfur 05:34, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Picard I couldn't cite the exact episodes, but I seem to remember in the early years of TNG, Picard muttering "Merde" on more than one occasion (the French word for "shit") does anybody know the episodes this was in to add to the article? List sorting? This article is currently a rather messy list, only vaguely organized by date. It would seem to me that we should arrange the examples by era, and possibly also by character. Headings are fairly easy to arrange, so it wouldn't require a whole lot of work, but I thought I'd ask, rather than taking unilateral action. Suggestions? Also, while I'm editing, would we consider Khan shouting "DAMN YOU!" to Joaquin before shoving the Reliant's controls into the Mutara Nebula in Wrath of Khan as a good example? It would give us a 20th Century example outside of random people from The Voyage Home. 02:10, March 23, 2013 (UTC)